One Simple Ride
by QuidditchLover018
Summary: Ginny's feeling all sorts of mad and goes out for a night ride on her broom. What will ensue when our favorite enemy is already out? DG o'course! Oneshot


**A/N: FYI, I started this oneshot with ONE, count it, ONE sentence formed in my head. I had NO IDEA where it was going, and NO idea how it would end. I just knew the beginning sentence. So, let me know how it is!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was just a simple ride to clear her head. At least, that's what Ginny Weasley thought when she made her way to the Quidditch Pitch one cool autumn night. She had no idea that what that night had in store for her would change her life.

She had been fuming all day. Her brother was hassling her once again about the need to wear sweaters instead of T-shirts now that it was getting colder. Harry kept harping on about how he was still sorry about what had happened, even though she was over it. All Hermione was good for was throwing an occasional sympathetic look her way every once in awhile. Everyone else just couldn't leave her alone, and that was all she wanted. She wanted to be alone for just one minute of her life.

Every memory she had only seemed to include other people. There had never been a time where she could just go off alone, just to take some time to think to herself. Someone was always there. Another person wanting a date to Hogsmeade. It wasn't that she wasn't flattered, she just didn't want to go. Yet another person wanting to waste all of breakfast talking about how cute the same guys were. She agreed, some were cute, but it was getting old. She just wanted to get away, if only for an hour. That's all she wanted.

However, it seemed like too much to ask for. If she got snappy at someone for being up her ass all day, they acted like she'd done something wrong. If she tried to just go to bed early, of course someone had to follow her to make sure she was all right. It wasn't as though she was a child any longer, she was nearly 17 for Merlin's sake! Yet everyone was trying to treat her as if she were this fragile, dainty, little girl who was in constant need of a bodyguard.

That was the reason she was sneaking out of her dorm at nearly two in the morning with her broom. She'd never done anything like it before, so her heart was pounding, but the previous day had her itching to get on her broom for a little while. She could be back before morning and no one would be any the wiser, right?

Not quite.

As she mounted her broom and prepared to take a quick lap around the pitch, she heard someone pass behind her. Of course, someone just had to follow her out here. She couldn't get a single day of peace and now she couldn't get a night either? It was getting to be downright ridiculous.

"Can't you all just leave me the bloody hell alone!" She yelled out to the night. When no one answered, she felt her face redden. No one was out here, and she'd just basically bitched out the darkness. Sighing, she took flight and closed her eyes. The night air was cold against her face, but it was just the perfect night to fly. The wind was down to a minimum and the sky was clear. The moon was half full, illuminating the pitch only slightly and the stars were glittering behind what few tufts of clouds graced the night sky.

"Watch where you're going Weasley," a cold voice said, snapping her out of her reviere. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone.

"Who's out here at this time of night?" She asked, bewildered. No one answered her once more and she thought she might have imagined it. Then she hit him. "What the hell?" She shouted, nearly falling off her broom. A strong arm caught her and sat her upright. "Don't touch me," she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"As a witness to you nearly tumbling to your death, I think I'll have to disagree," he drawled. She reached out to hit him square in the face, but he caught her arm.

"How'd you do that?" She asked in wonder. "I can't even see you. Why won't you tell me who you are?" He gave a short and forced laugh and let her arm go.

"You're not worth my time," he answered. That answered her question. There was no person out there more arrogant than this prick.

"Malfoy," she spat. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," he said lazily. "So if you would be so kind as to leave, it would be much appreciated." The sarcasm was obvious in his voice and Ginny had to fight the urge to knock him off his broom.

"I'm not leaving," she said hotly. "If you think my presence will infect your otherwise perfect life, then you can leave. I am not going to leave when I'm finally alone for the first time in years." She grinned in victory when she heard him start flying by her, but he stopped at her side.

"Then I'll play you for it Weasel," he stated arrogantly. "If I win, you leave the pitch. If you win, I'll leave you to your miserable, drowning-in-sorrow self." He flicked his wand beside her and it lit up his face, which, at this time of night, actually looked relatively nice. Ginny's face was contorted with anger and he almost laughed. "Do we have a deal?" She nodded curtly and took his outstretched hand in her own, shaking it firmly before letting go as quickly as she could.

She leaned in toward him. "I've seen you play," she whispered. "You may as well leave me here to wallow now. You'll never win." His face showed his surprise and she grinned once more. "What's the matter Malfoy, can't handle a little competition?" He smirked and took off toward the supplies building and came back with one Quaffle. Ginny looked at him curiously. "I thought you'd played this game before. A Quaffle isn't going to play a game of Quidditch."

"Well unless you've got six other players up your skirt there, which is unlikely," he said, eyeing her small figure. "You may have noticed we don't have enough players for a real game Weasley." Well at least he hadn't called her Weasel again. "Speaking of, why the hell are you wearing a skirt at two in the morning, and especially while riding a broom?" Ginny sighed and grabbed the Quaffle from him.

"Save the small talk and let's play," she said softly. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she flew by him. She looked extremely worn out already, but she played like it was a tournament game. Draco was no different, and the score was always close.

For nearly an hour and a half, the game went on, each scoring on the other, blocking the other, tossing mindless insults back and forth, until finally, after a fifteen minute lull in points, they stopped. The score was tied.

"What now?" Ginny asked, winded, but excited. "It's tied, who get's the pitch?" He shrugged.

"You can have it," he replied, starting toward the exit.

"That's it?" She shouted to him, confused. He looked back and put his head down, making his way back toward her.

"We'll be playing to four in the morning if we keep going, and the pitch won't be worth that wait. Just take it and wallow already," he said in a bored voice.

"That's so completely stupid!" She yelled, causing him to start. "What the hell did you just waste my time for? I could have had this pitch the whole time! What right do you have to decide the outcome anyways? And why are you being so bloody confusing? Calling me a Weasel and then giving me the pitch and then telling me I'm miserable and drowning in my sorrows and then going and just-"

"What?" He asked incredulously. She stopped and looked at him, her face starting to tinge with red and she didn't say anything. "What are you on about Weasley?"

"Just get out of here," she said, defeated. What did she care if Draco Malfoy was being confusing and possibly a little nice to her. It didn't matter. She was finally getting the pitch.

"Are you ever going to answer me?" He said, interupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"I _said_," he enunciated. "Why did you want the pitch to begin with?" Ginny shook her head and started to fly away from him, but he caught her by the stomach. "Come on Weasley, why did you want the pitch? It's not a hard question." She grabbed his arm and wrenched it from her stomach, causing him to glare at her.

"I just wanted to come out here and be alone for the first time in nearly my entire life," she relented. "I don't get alone time, ever, so I was wanting to come out here and sort it all out. Happy?" She huffed. "Or did you want me to just go on and tell you how my brother treats me like I'm three years old again? How he's always got to approve an outfit before I wear it, or how I'm not allowed to date a guy unless he's met him and learned everything about his past relationships. Or did you want to know about Harry and how he just can't understand that I don't care anymore, but he keeps trying to get me upset by saying he's sorry just one more time about the whole break-up thing. Or there's the fact that he slept with Lavender two weeks after he told me he just needed to be alone. Then there's Hermione, who just can't seem to keep her sad looks of pity to herself, thinking I'm still going bonkers over Harry Potter," she said, spitting his name out. "She's always trying to tell me what to do too, and she thinks she's wonderful with advice about guys. How can she be wonderful with guy advice when she's never had a guy!

"Oh, and then there's Seamus, who just happens to think he can get me drunk and shag me and then I'll magically fall in love with him. I haven't been able to drink my morning juice in weeks because of him! Or Dean, who's still pissed that I broke up with him three years ago. Pathetic. Oh, and I never want to go to Hogsmeade, but Ron just happens to accept the guys who ask me there all the time so he can keep his ruddy eye on me and know where I'm at and who I'm with, which is completely ludicrous." She stopped to take a breath and went on. "Not to mention Luna, who is really starting to get on my nerves. I can only understand a certain number of times a day that I'm asked if I'm okay, which I'm fine! I just want SPACE! But no one seems to think I'm old enough to get it, even though I'll be 17 in under two months!"

"Right," he said slowly, trying to take in everything she'd just said. "I could have dealt with not enough time alone to think." Ginny looked around and noticed the sun was coming up.

"What time is it?" She asked aloud, wondering moreso to herself however.

"Nearly four now," he replied.

"Sorry," Ginny said softly. "I didn't mean to go on like that. You pissed me off." Draco shook his head and held his hands up.

"You can have the pitch," he repeated. "And go over whatever all that was that you just started yelling about, and I'm going to just go inside." He said this very slowly and Ginny had to laugh.

"Are you afraid of me now? Just because I yelled at you?" She giggled harder when she saw him look at her in confusion. "Well go inside then," she said, waving her hand. He nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Malfoy," she said quietly. He turned just enough to see her. "Thanks for listening." He smirked and nodded. When he landed on the ground, he dismounted his broom and started the walk up to the castle, leaving Ginny feeling a little more alone than she wanted now. She groaned and landed, dismounting her broom as well and taking a seat in the bleachers instead.

After playing Quidditch and shouting for awhile, she really felt better. She smiled, watching the sun come up over the lake and stood up once more, ready to go back inside and face everyone for another day.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ron yelled when she entered the portrait hole. Instead of answering him, she turned and walked back out, making her way up to the Owlery. She knew she'd already thanked Draco, but she just didn't feel like he should have had to listen to her.

"Fancy that," she heard when she entered. Looking up, she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, watching his pale face redden only in the slightest.

"Well," he drawled. "The Owlery is for sending letters, but since you're here," he said, handing a small piece of rolled up paper to her. He started past her and she felt herself reach out to stop him.

"Thank you again," she whispered. "You have no idea how much better I feel." He nodded at the note and she opened it.

_Ginevra,  
__I only want to let you know that if you feel up  
__to another game of Quidditch soon, we do  
__have a tied game we need to finish. . .  
__I also want to thank you. Last night was the  
__first that anyone has ever trusted me as you  
__have. I know I wouldn't have been your first  
__choice out of people to talk to, but if you  
__need someone to listen again, just let me  
__know. Until then,  
__D. Malfoy_

Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "What is this for?" She asked softly. He took a deep breath and caught her eyes as he looked down at her. She gasped when his eyes met hers. He had dark, gray eyes, but they almost looked happy.

"Can't you just accept a thank you and an invitation?" He questioned back. She smiled a real, genuine smile for the first time in weeks.

"Are you admitting that you like the company of a Weasley?" Ginny teased. He shrugged as if it couldn't be helped.

"If you'll admit first that you like the company of a Malfoy," he drawled. She shook her head.

"Oh, I could never," she said dramatically. "Malfoy's are so terrible! So evil!"

"And Weasley's are so poor, and red-haired," he shot back with a laugh. Ginny arched an eyebrow and punched him in the arm.

"We're not poor!" She argued. "We just aren't rich." She caught the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upwards and it made her laugh. "I just made you smile," she taunted. "Draco Malfoy just smiled up here!" She yelled over the balcony of the Owlery. He caught her around the waist and dragged her lightly back into the room. She turned around and faced him, feeling like she might be a little too close, but not moving. His arms stayed around her waist and he met her eyes once more. They were a warm and excited brown, with a little confusion in them. He didn't stop her when she found her arms snaking around his neck, and she didn't push him away when he lowered his head to meet her.

Their lips only just touched for a moment before Ginny grinned and crashed her lips onto his completely. He ran his tounge lightly along her bottom lip and her lips parted. When they broke apart, Draco was smiling with an amused expression on his face and Ginny was flushed.

"Well Weasley," he said quietly. "I always knew you wanted me." She laughed and shook her head.

"I always knew you had a think for red-heads," she retorted. Instead of replying, he kissed her once more. "Oh no," Ginny said.

"What?" He asked, taking a fist of her hair into his hands.

"Ron," she stated. Draco laughed and Ginny stopped him. "He's going to kill you," she said matter of factly.

"I'll take care of your brother," he answered her.

"Your father," she said, alarmed again.

"He's dead," he yawned. Neither one had slept yet and it was nearing five thirty in the morning. "Final Battle."

"My mum and dad," she squealed. Draco groaned and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to name every single person you can think of?" She thought a minute and nodded. "Then maybe it's not worth it," he said, raising his eyebrows and pulling away from her. She pursed her lips and slapped his arm hard.

"I'm tired," she groaned. "We can figure it all out some other time." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and jumped, her legs around his middle. "And I'm too tired to walk." Draco laughed and started for the steps. "I can't go back to the common room!" She yelled out at once, taking him by surprise. "Ron's waiting."

"You just want to get in my bed Weasley," he smirked. She opened her mouth and he stopped her. "I'm only joking. A Malfoy can do that," he added at her look of surprise. "Although," he thought aloud. "I wouldn't exactly mind" he trailed off.

"I'm only going to sleep," she said firmly. "You don't deserve anything else." He started to put her down and she held on tighter, laughing loudly. "Are your little Slytherin comrades going to kill me if I enter your common room?" She asked nervously when the approached the portrait. He shook his head and stated the password, the picture swining open. A few faces turned her way, but no one really cared that she'd come in.

Once they were in the dorm he shared with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, he set Ginny down and she collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Draco stepped into the bathroom they all shared and looked in the mirror. He'd only gone out for a simple ride to clear his head, same as her, and what he had now was a Weasley in his bed. He laughed at his reflection and left the bathroom, taking his shirt off, throwing it in the basket by the door, and slipping in beside her to fall asleep.

Ginny smiled contentedly when she felt his arm slip over her waist and she curled into him. All she'd wanted was a simple ride on a broom to get away from everyone. Now, she was sleeping, literally sleeping, with the enemy.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, how was the drabble? It went on for awhile about nothing and blah blah, but it was something in my head I wanted to get out, so here's the result. It's also 2:30 in the morning here, so it's probably nowhere near as good as it could be, but ya know what? It's just drabble. Review! (Oh, and side note, I couldn't get the stupid horizontal rule to work because my internet's all huffy tonight so I have to use these stupid hyphens..)**


End file.
